thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario Mario is the main character of ThatMarioGuy and Mario Plush World. He appears in the most videos and is the most responsible of the characters on the channel. He usually spends his time with his family, or fixing problems/mistakes, like accidentally going viral, or accidentally creating evil clones or robots. Mario can be lazy at times, but when the Mushroom Kingdom needs him, he’s up and ready. Personality Mario is a very responsible and bright character. He takes care and pays for the house that the whole Mushroom Kingdom lives in, and is always reliable when disaster strikes. Everybody relies on him too. In the movie, the whole Kingdom counts on him to save the world, and in the Mario Plush World episode, “Mario’s Robot”, everyone is waking up Mario at night to help them with their idiot life problems. Mario seems to be the only serious person in the house. He’s also shown to be pretty smart in the same episode, where he builds a robot of himself that acts like him and can fly. Mario is pretty lazy when not saving the Kingdom or being with his family. He is shown to usually watch TV or play videogames. He also really cares about his family. He is a good dad, husband, and brother. Mario seems pretty flawless, but is actually pretty gullible. In the MPW episode, “Mario’s Clone”, Mario wants to go in the clone machine, even though he’s warned it’s not ready and that there might be a terrible side-effect. Mario ignores this, and the warning was correct. He also finds a money bag in the MPW episode, “Mario Goes Viral,” and believes there’s a lot of money in it. He spends about a minute trying to open it before giving up. He can be easily fooled. History Mario and his twin brother Luigi were unfortunately switched at birth. After about a month, Mario and Luigi’s parents realized that they had the wrong twins and wanted their real kids. They tracked down their kids and found out that they were across the country. The cops didn’t feel like driving the babies back home to their parents, so they used a government trained stork (Like a Canine) to transport the babies home. On the flight home, the stork was attacked by Kamek, who kidnapped the babies. Baby Mario fell from Kamek’s grip onto Yoshi’s Island, leading into the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island. After the game’s events, the Yoshis tried delivering the babies to their parents, but all attempts had failed. They thew into the towel and decided to raise the twins themselves. The King of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Toadstool, wanted guards for his daughter, Princess Peach. He sees in the news that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi defeated Baby Bowser, and he wants them to be her guards. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi move to the Mushroom Kingdom to become Peach’s guards. They grow up there and become adults, leading into the events of Mario Plush World. Relations Luigi: Brother Peach: Wife Daisy: Sister in law Baby Mario: Son Baby Peach: Daughter Yoshi: Pet Baby Luigi: Nephew Bowser: Nemesis Bowser Junior: Enemy Todd: Friend Wario: Rival King Toadstool: Father In Law Trivia * Although it’s never stated that he has them, Mario uses fire powers in the MPW episodes “Mario’s Clone” and “The New Neighbors.” These powers are most likely from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, when he and Luigi got trained to use powers. This might mean Luigi still has his thunder powers. * In the first ever episode of MPW, “Meet the Wario Bros”, Mario is first seen spying on the Wario Bros. It is never revealed why he is doing so. * Mario can fluently speak Yoshi. * Mario secretly likes watching “The Pokey Show,” a kids show that his kids watch. * Mario is very hard on Luigi for his well being. He wants Luigi to be tougher and less wimpy. Do you like Mario? Yes No Kinda Category:Characters Category:Main Characters